


Trepidation

by clexah



Series: The 100 Femslash February [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kinda set after 2x11, but theyre whole plan rested on him turning off the fog so yeah set after 2x11, theyre on their way to save bell from mt weather and the 49
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexah/pseuds/clexah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to save Bellamy and the 49 from Mt. Weather, Clarke and Octavia have to run from the acid fog. Only Octavia isn't just running from the fog, she's running from something else, her fears and the fog only forces her to revisit them in an unthinkable way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trepidation

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of The 100 Femslash February series composed of one shot fics, you do not need to read previous installments to enjoy the one you are about to read.
> 
> I kinda wanted Clarke to give Octavia one of Bellamy's motivational speeches, so there's a Clarke comforting Octavia scene towards the end :)))

They didn't expect for the acid fog to go off on their trip to Mount Weather, it shouldn't have gone off in the first place. Why did it go off? Bellamy and Maya were supposed to disable it and make Clarke and Octavia's trip to the Mountain a whole lot safer and easier. Why did it go off?

Octavia didn't have time to think about the safety of her brother, of course she was concerned about him very greatly, but right now their first priority was to find a place to hide. She looked around and realized the area looked incredibly familiar, she walked to the side of a hill and lifted the evergreen moss to prove if her prediction was true. 

It was. 

It was the parking garage where she and her brother discovered the monster that Lincoln had become, what Mount Weather turned him into. She hated them, a fire was storming inside her wanting more than anything to be let loose. If they hid in the garage her rage would overtake her, she couldn't let Clarke know about it. But it was too late, Clarke saw it as Octavia started to walk away. 

"What are you doing! That's where we're going to camp out until it's clear," Clarke hissed. Octavia could practically see the agony in her eyes, they had to go in. 

"I just... I was going to..." Every single time words tried to escape her mouth, Octavia stuttered in fear of what nightmares would be awoken when she stepped foot in that garage. 

"Well let's go," Clarke hollered. 

The fog was inching closer by the second, she didn't have time to argue, so she hesitantly dove into the lot. 

Clarke slammed the door shut and sighed with relief. "We should probably stay here for a while, we don't know how long they'll be using the fog so we should get comfy."

All the horrible memories were coming back, when Lincoln attacked her and her brother, when she pointed the gun at him and fired, everything was returning and it was terrifying. 

"I CAN'T CLARKE! I CAN'T," Octavia hollered. "You have no idea what this place is or what it means. I can't get comfy if this is the place I see in my nightmares every freaking day!"

It wasn't long before tears started streaming down her face but she couldn't help it. She was going to be trapped in here for god knows how long, in the place that lived in the back of her mind, the one she never dared to revisit. 

"I'm sorry Octavia. You're right I don't know. I don't know what happened here but I do know that you're strong. I know that you're able to fight your way through anything and you conquer anything life gives you. The strength that lives inside of you is stronger than all of your fears combined," Clarke said as she neared towards her and wrapped her arms around her. 

"I think you've heard one too many of my brother's ever so motivational speeches," Octavia silently whispered.  
They both laughed and Clarke continued to wrap her arms around her and they sat down and she didn't let go. 

Octavia slowly dozed off only for the nightmares to slowly come back. She woke with a sudden jolt and Clarke was there to comfort her. 

"It's okay. It's okay. You're fine. You're safe. We'll be leaving shortly, I promise," Clarke whispered with a gentle tone she had used. The one she used to care for her patients when she knew they were in pain, the one that somehow gave them strength to fight. 

Octavia kept Clarke's words in her mind and it gave her a surge of strength and hope, eventually they'll leave the garage and on their way to save her brother. Hopefully Bellamy was thinking the same thing she was: The strength that lives inside of you is stronger than all of your fears combined.


End file.
